


Restricted Access

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Pharmercy, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Missions can be frustrating, and one must compensate somehow.





	1. Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Lean back and enjoy, friends, readers, ladies, gentlemen, mad scientists, others, and all the beautiful people in between.

The metal flooring of the Watchpoint’s hangar trembled as the massive Orca aircraft slowly rotated and drifted into the cavernous maw that signified a safe return. It was a graceful touchdown, as much as something with so much mass could manage at least, and soon, the egress doors on either side of its boxy form lowered, allowing the team of Overwatch agents within to stream out.

Two full squads of soldiers, their makeup diverse as the world that had produced them, were in good cheer, a cacophonous swell of cheers and congratulations echoing through the walls. The main officers of the mission, though, were slower to emerge, and while they were quite adept at hiding their exhaustion, it wore on them. The scuffs and scrapes on their gear gave surety to the rumors of a hard-fought mission.

Soldier 76 and Winston came first, unintelligible griping was audible beneath the old warrior’s breath. Zarya and Mei followed behind a few feet, chatting quietly between themselves. Mei’s hand came up to her mouth as she stifled a giggle and gave a sidelong glance up at the tall Russian, before nodding off somewhere in the distance. They separated from the crowd and were gone in a moment.

Last to disembark were Mercy and Pharah, preceded by the pilot crew as the massive aircraft shut down. Another Orca was ready in the second hangar; the final checks would wait until the morning. Sleep deprivation had taken a heavy toll on everyone, despite the high spirits.

At long last, the hangar was mostly devoid of personnel, though a few still scurried about to stow last bits of equipment that needed repair or maintenance. The pair found themselves by the small side bay where the Raptora nested when not in use, the LED lighting low and dull in tandem with the late hour.  
  
Somewhere not far from where Fareeha and Angela stood, as she stepped carefully out of the Raptora, the metal shell open like some great dissected lobster, a faucet dripped in a steady, hollow tone that echoed. Angela licked her lips in a quick second of consideration, looking at Fareeha’s beautiful, muscled body – The product of no small effort and determination. A glimmer appeared in her blue eyes and she met Fareeha’s gaze, who wore a hint of curiosity at the sudden inspection.

“Excellent work today, now get naked.”

Fareeha blinked, not immediately sure she had heard correctly. Then she laughed, shaking her head.

“Don’t you think we should wait until we’re out of the hangar, at least?”

“Excuses, Fareeha? They’ll be off patting each other on the back, even after all the stupid stunts they pulled. I don’t often see such questionable judgment.” Angela drew herself up close to Fareeha, the black of her Valkyrie undersuit brushing against the other woman’s own light bodysuit. Her fingers traced softly along the golden contact lines that trimmed the suit, along her hips and then further around. “I could use a thorough debriefing, Captain.”

Fareeha tilted her head ever so slightly, looking down at her from her slightly higher stature, and her eyes picked up the glimmer in Angela’s. Fire danced behind her eyes, the rich ochre brought to life despite the weariness from their long mission, and she lifted her arms to seize the doctor’s upper arms.

There was no moment of consideration or hesitation once she had ahold of her.

Angela slid her hands up and pulled Fareeha by the back of her head toward her, pushing their lips together in a feverish kiss that sent a swift electric charge through her upper body, mingling with the formant desire in her belly, awakening it.

In moments, the warmth and wetness of the unhinged kiss had brought a gleam to the skin around their mouths, as they ignored the traces of dust and simply sank into each other with no restraint.

Hands sought out Angela’s breasts, fingers sliding along them and cupping them firmly. There was a muffled snort of laughter as Fareeha broke their kiss, licking her lips as she took her chance to soak in the woman in her embrace. Her hands slipped up, and she grabbed the zipper on her undersuit, sliding it down to expose Angela’s upper body. Fareeha gave an unsteady breath, never ceasing to be awed by her partner’s form, and then narrowed her eyes.

In a flash, Angela found herself turned about, Fareeha’s hands quickly wrapping the loose parts of her sleeves about her wrists, taking advantage of her top’s half-off state. She torqued them into a grip with one hand, forcing the woman half-bent and entirely reliant on the Egyptian for remaining upright.

“This is what you get for playing around in the hangar, Ange,” Fareeha said, leaning closely against her and shifting her forward until she was pushed over the table where her Valkyrie suit rested. “You know there’s still going to be a night watch patrol coming by, too.”

“You wouldn’t,” Angela retorted, turning her head back as much as her pinned position would allow.

“You’re gonna have to keep your voice down.” Her hand slipped away from Angela’s breast and she slid it down her side. She took no small amount of pleasure in testing the slightly yielding flesh of Angela’s ass, and she let out a breath in silent appreciation.

And then her hand slipped between Angela’s legs.

The jumpsuit’s material was conveniently designed with accommodation for the battlefield, and in being so elegantly envisioned, it left a delightful vulnerability for Fareeha to exploit. With a deft tug of her fingers, Angela found her mound freed, joining her breasts in exposure to the warm air of the hangar bay.

Fareeha felt her fingers greeted with slippery wetness as she slid them over Angela’s mound. She wasted little time in slipping two of her fingers inside of her, curling them and giving them a rough jolt, nearly tugging her back – It resulted in an audible moan, as Angela’s eyes rolled partially back and she did all she could to grind her ass against her hand and hips.

“Pretty eager, doctor,” Fareeha said, giving a smug chuckle. She pulled her fingers free, other hand maintaining a firm hold of the doctor, and lifted her hand to her mouth, running her index finger along her lips. Angela’s taste was familiar and fantastic. Fareeha felt a tremble run through her chest at the thought of getting more. Another idea, however, took precedence.

Just as Angela tried to turn back to look, an exasperated whimper fleeing her, she found Fareeha’s fingers greeting her, touched lightly to her lips. Instinctively she let her tongue slowly swath around them, taking in her own taste at the behest of her lover. Soft sounds of appreciation accompanied the warm trail of her saliva, as she gave the faintest tweak around the tips of her fingers before turning her head away from them.

Fareeha’s desire pounded inside her as she pulled her hand back, licking her lips in anticipation (and to enjoy the lingering hint of Angela’s taste). Her hand was back between her legs, fingers curling inside Angela with her thumb accompanying it, rubbing circles of delicious pressure against her clit. It made Angela jump in surprise, so sudden was the invasion, but instantly she felt the weariness in her muscles and her stress melt away as she sank into the sweet indulgence of her love’s fingers playing her so skillfully.

“Athena, lights off for Raptora Bay,” Fareeha said, her voice just barely what was necessary for the AI’s sensors to lock on and interpret it. “Security monitoring, too. Twenty-minute timer. No reply.” Her words barely managed to beat out Angela’s groans of appreciation as the doctor wriggled back against the probing wonder of her fingers.

“They pass by right outside the bay, Ange,” Fareeha whispered, leaning down with her back pressed against hers, twisting her hands uncomfortably in their makeshift bindings. “Ten feet. You better hope they don’t hear something that makes them turn their heads.” An indignant huff answered her as boot steps against the hangar floor rose louder.

“Shut up and fuck me, Fareeha,” Angela replied. “I-I can keep quite quiet, thank you.” It was making her head swim, the haze of her body’s reply to the attention doing its best to overwhelm her rational thought processes. She gave a low moan as Fareeha shifted her angle just slightly, curling her fingers a touch deeper and increased the pressure on the sensitive part of her inner wall.

“Then what was that?” Fareeha whispered smugly.

“Not fair.” Angela did not need to see her. She could hear the confident smirk in her voice. That woman, bordering on arrogant at times – Why did she have to be so caring and sexy at the same time? Angela almost wanted to curse at her again, but instead she took her lower lip between her teeth and bit for dear life as she felt the pressure and desire swell to a fever pitch within her. Her legs trembled, and were it not for being supported, she knew she would have been on her knees; not that the thought, as she let the images flash through her mind, would have disappointed her.

“Uh oh, I’d better get down,” Fareeha said breathily, as the boots reached a crescendo. Not more than a few feet away, two of Overwatch’s blue and white uniformed guards walked slowly, rifles shouldered. She disappeared from sight almost entirely as she crouched down behind Angela.

Angela let out a low, slow moan as she felt Fareeha’s tongue replace the thumb against her clit, lips encircling it and sucking firmly. A lewd, wet sound filled the air for a moment as she felt Fareeha adjusting the angle of her fingers, pulling them back quickly to resettle them and then thrusting them forward again, using the position that always was intended to bring her to the breaking point.

One of the guard’s head turned, brown eyes searching the Raptora bay through his blue-tinted visor. For a moment, his eyes narrowed, as he saw the Valkyrie’s discarded body armor and wing rig sitting atop the workbench.

Her breath caught in her throat as Angela pressed her cheek to the cool metal surface, hoping nothing more than a few errant strands of her blond hair would poke out from behind the ceramic and woven material of her body armor.

“Don’t keep looking, don’t keep looking, don’t keep looking,” whispered the Swiss under her breath as she tried to push back against her bucking hips and force her peak to stay at bay for at least another fraction of a minute so the guard would walk away. 

 _Please, turn around and go._ Angela could not even form words.

“Is anyone-“ The guard began, before shaking his head and shrugging once. “Still not used to seeing those armors up close. Mom’d never believe me if I told her I got to work with the Dr. Ziegler and Captain Amari.” He gave a snort of a laugh, turning his head back toward the rest of the hangar.

The young man was cheerfully oblivious to the quaking hips and stifled moans as Angela felt everything burst within her and her orgasm radiated throughout her body, her legs giving out on her. Fareeha was not prepared for the force of Angela’s pushback. Never did she forget how much the doctor actually exercised and took care of herself (even if she avoided sleep too often), but it was unexpected none the less.

The Egyptian found herself sprawling backward, fingers pulled free and Angela squarely on her face. She felt more heard the amused moan from Angela. She could still feel the tremors flooding through her as she sat above her, the slick mess on her face made all the worse by the peak she was still enjoying aftershocks from. Vaguely she heard the bootsteps fade; how they had not heard that little calamity she had no idea. They were replaced by a different sound.

“Oh my, it seems the balance has shifted, my sweet.” Angela was practically purring out her words as she ground down against Fareeha’s mouth. One orgasm was fabulous. Two would be better. And maybe she could throw in another one top of that. She giggled aloud at the thought as she freed her hands from her undersuit’s sleeves, and lowered them in front of her – grasping firmly Fareeha’s breasts through her jumpsuit. “And you’ve left me such convenient toys. You really are the most thoughtful girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

There was no helping it as Fareeha moaned into Angela’s pussy wantonly. She arched her back as much as she could, seeking more of her touch against her. Instead, she felt fingers seeking out the zipper of her jumpsuit and slowly pulling it down. The pace of it was agonizing, as she squirmed her hips impatiently.

“No, no, this is my ride,” Angela said. “My rules, ja?” She leaned back, looking along her back to Fareeha and leaned forward just enough to make eye contact. “If I have to use my hands to pin you down, then I can hardly do anything else, can I?”

Fareeha’s hands came to rest on Angela’s thighs, helping steady her sitting position.

“Good girl,” Angela said, straightening and letting her head fall back for a moment as she enjoyed the warmth beneath her so pleasantly perpetuating her state of need. She let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction, then looked down. “Of course, it’s only right if I let you have a little pleasure, too. It would be unspeakably cruel of me to deny you the same you just gave me. Utterly wicked.” Her hands came to rest on Fareeha’s, and she gave a particularly deep, slow push against her lips and tongue, biting her lip as she did.

“Mm, but do I want to be kind, or cruel? I just don’t know,” she murmured, as Fareeha’s hands tensed on her and she sucked at her clit all the more forcefully, drawing forth an unsteady shudder as the tingling pleasure arced through her body. “Ah, yes, I think you’ve convinced me.” Another lick of her lips followed, and she hung her head, quivering as she came again.

And then she stood up, slipping her undersuit back up.

“Well, time to go, Fareeha. We can’t stay here too long. Twenty minutes, ja?”

Fareeha stared as Angela began to saunter away, reaching up to fix her blond hair and giving her steps a hint of extra sway just to ensure her rear was her lover’s sole focus.

“Seriously?” Fareeha shook her head. Her face glistened with Angela’s juices, and her chest was exposed, shining with sweat. “Angela, seriously?”

“See you in my room, _Schätzli.”_


	2. Hung Out to Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has earned Fareeha's revenge, but how will she enact it?

The towel slung over Fareeha’s shoulder was still damp, carrying the scent of the body wash she had used in the shower tinged with a hint of when she had wiped her face clean back in the Raptora’s bay. She had to admit, the hot water had done wonders to ease the tension in her muscles from being in her armor for almost eighteen hours, but it did little to address other issues she was facing.

“That was practically criminal,” she muttered, crossing her arms and leaning against the door to Angela’s quarters. It was her second time there in less than half an hour, after Ziegler had unsurprisingly beaten her there and then locked the door behind her. “’You obviously weren’t that interested or you’d have been here faster, so why don’t you try back in a few minutes.’” Fareeha did her best to mimic the lyrical, mocking response she had gotten when she had knocked that time.

Once she had figured out what was going on, which was not a long process, she had been up and gotten her jumpsuit back in place – Then she had jogged through the halls, not willing to run and attract unwanted attention, but definitely not keen on waiting a moment longer than she had to.

“Come on, Angela, are you going to open up?” Fareeha leaned her head back against the smooth metal of the door, rolling her eyes a bit at the delay. She was rewarded with another minute of silence, before she furrowed her brow and, refusing to completely accept defeat, pushed the holographic keypad’s ‘open door’ function.

“Amari, Fareeha, Captain – Access Approved,” intoned a quiet Athena, adjusted for the barracks, time of night, and importance of the message. She felt it was somewhat dissonant regarding importance. Being allowed access to Angela’s room was vitally important to her at any time, and it was paramount at that moment. She gave a curt nod as the door slid open, an annoyed huff escaping her.

“Damn right it’s approved,” Fareeha said, stepping into the door. Her satisfaction instantly turned to disbelief, followed by her expression shifting to utter annoyance.

In her wide bunk in the corner, Angela was curled up tightly. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, something she often did before sleeping or exercising, and she was clutching one of the pillows to her chest.

“Mnm, Fareeha…” It did not take much in the way of observation to tell she was thoroughly asleep, the pleased mumble breaking in between soft snores.

The Egyptian let loose an exasperated sigh, massaging the bridge of her nose firmly.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she said, as the door shut behind her quietly. Silently, she crept to the bed, lifted the cover, and slipped behind Mercy, an arm slipping around her and helping secure the pillow in place. If nothing else, there was nothing quite like cuddling and getting a good bit of sleep with her lover; a pleasure she would never trade for anything that could be offered her.

* * * * *

Fareeha Amari knew two things about Angela.

Angela Ziegler, when she finally went to sleep, slept like a rock for easily eight hours, and often more.

Angela Ziegler was not a morning person.

Angela waking up in the morning was a catastrophe of frizzy hair, stray drool, and an unearthly need for coffee, the blacker the better. “If you keep drinking this much coffee, you’re going to turn into some sort of demon, Angela,” Fareeha had told her. It was on more than one occasion, too.

Angela slowly drifted into wakefulness, the warmth of her bed and the fluffed embrace of her pillow doing everything they could to convince her to remain cocooned comfortably. She could feel the form of Fareeha nestled in against her, and it made her snuggle more deeply, until she felt the immediate need to get out of bed. Gingerly, she separated herself and slipped out of the bed, then headed for the restroom.

The shower drew her attention, and she realized how much she longed for a good, hot shower. She had taken one the night previous before skittering into bed, but that had been quick and efficient. She wanted two things – to be soothed by warm water, and to have coffee, and Athena’s preprogrammed routine would take care of one of them.

Fifteen glorious minutes of warm water, florally scented body wash, and matching shampoo and conditioner, left her feeling greatly relieved. Toweling off in front of the mirror, she let her hair hang free to dry, the damp locks clinging to her shoulders and back. She gave a look at herself in the mirror, considering the reflection that looked back briefly.

There was a moment of guilt at how she had left Fareeha hanging, but the woman had gotten her far too well in their little game, and played so close to the danger of being caught that Angela had been certain, in fact she had been dead certain, that they were going to be found out and cause an international incident somehow. Still, she had to give herself a chuckle, and as she finished brushing her teeth, she gave herself a smug grin.

“Twenty minutes, ja? Time to go!” Angela giggled at her own words from the night before, and turned to return to the main room of the quarters they shared so often. For reasons Angela could not fathom, there were no couples’ barracks available in the watchpoint at the time, so they had been put in a queue for one. It was a disappointment, and she was certain they could probably make do with sharing, but for the necessity of stowing their clothes and other belongings in so tight a space.

Cleaned up as she was, Angela still felt hazy, her attention returned to the floor as she turned and walked over to grab her coffee from the machine next to the refrigerator. She took a slow, warming sip, and let out a soft sigh of appreciation. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she refocused, settling into being a functioning human being.

The doctor turned and looked over the domicile, as the sun flooded in and illuminated the couch, the small dining table near the kitchenette’s counter, the-

“Oh, _mein gott_ , Fareeha!” Angela’s eyes forgot their check of the room and the magnificent landscape outside the window.

“Good morning, Doctor Ziegler. I see you had a restful night,” Fareeha replied coolly. The tall Egyptian was leaning against the wall where the vid screen was embedded, her expression dispassionate. Her elbow rested on a slender shelf, a black, leather glove sheathed hand resting against her cheek, while her other arm, resting against her hip, casually twirled the end of a thin, pink-dyed rope.

In and of itself, that would have been sufficient to hold Angela’s attention. What reduced her to shocked silence after her initial outburst was her brain trying to analyze the rest of Fareeha’s attire. Forgoing an actual top, the dark-skinned woman had opted for a simple leather harness that held and reinforced the fullness of her breasts. Her panties were black as well, trimmed with silver along the hems of the thin, barely functional underwear. Beyond that, there was naught but fishnet stockings that rose up to her thighs and ended in a pair of polished boots.

“I-I-“ Angela tried to collect herself, utterly shocked that Fareeha had not only gone to such measure, but had done it without her even noticing. Another moment, and she was able to form a question coherently. “What is this about, Fareeha?” It was no small challenge, as she analyzed the curvature of that figure, and the way the so deliciously minimal decoration framed and enhanced it.

“That is the question, isn’t it?” Fareeha let a smug smirk cross her face. She knew how deeply it stirred Angela’s passions, though she was not certain it was the main cause of the flush she saw in her fair skin. “I am going to tie you up, Doctor, and then I am going to have no small amount of fun with you.”

“And what makes you think I’ll let that happen?” Angela retorted. _Other than the fact that you look like the most fuckable goddess in existence_ , her mind answered, earning an immediate chastising in response.

“I hid your clothes.”

“What? You can’t have taken all of them.”

“Do you want to test that theory?”

“I have to be in the lab in half an hour.”

“Since being on base, Doctor Zielger,” Fareeha said, pushing away from the wall and rising to her full height, “the Doctor Ziegler, who is so concerned about proper rest and life/work balance in her charges, I am reliably informed that you have used not a single vacation hour, much less day, nor any of your health and wellness allotment.”

“Athena, you vile betrayer.” Angela took a step back toward the corner of the kitchenette’s counter.

“No one is going to come to harm if you report in a few hours late.” Fareeha began to walk across the floor, boots giving a potent click with each step.

“I have to take care of a ton of work, Fareeha!” Angela could not remove her eyes from her.

“And I intend to make sure you get a lot of work in.” Fareeha leaned in close as she reached her, sliding her hand under her damp hair carefully. The leather glove’s texture made Angela shiver as it pressed against the nape of her neck.

“And you expect me to cooperate completely?” Angela’s words came as her face was pulled against Fareeha’s neck. Fareeha had cleaned up, too, and smelled clean and yet… She picked out the scent. The scent of arousal and want. She felt a swell of satisfaction knowing that she had affected her enough that it had not managed to calm in the course of the night.

“No, I expect you to be yourself,” Fareeha replied, yanking her back and looking down into her eyes. “But if you squirm for this part, you risk getting injured, and you don’t want to do that?” She allowed the hint of genuine concern she felt for her lover’s safety to seep into her voice, even as she trailed the tip of the rope over her shoulder.

“I understand,” Angela said, nodding softly. With that, Fareeha hooked a finger between the towel and her breast, pulling it and letting it fall to the floor. A firm guidance on her shoulder turned her to face the counter, and Fareeha began to work the rope around her midsection. She pulled it left and right, up and down, tightening knots and guiding her wrists into its clutches as well, until finally, her masterpiece was complete.

Strictly speaking, the concept was not relatively complex in terms of rope binding. It framed and supported Angela’s breasts, while keeping her wrists bound together at her back. The snugness was entrancing for Angela, oddly reassuring as she was turned back to face Fareeha again.

“I didn’t realize you could do half of that without being able to even see where you were working,” Angela said, honestly impressed. “It’s just right.”

“You make it easy, _habibti_.”

“Why the left-over length, though?” Angela could feel it dangling at her calves and ankles, gently swishing.

“Because you are a girl who does not know how to behave.” Her voice shifted from gentle to authoritative in an instant, and her expression hardened. “Girls like you receive training.” Close as she was, she grasped the trailing length of rope and pulled, forcing Angela up onto her toes suddenly, then turning her toward the unmade bed. “And punishment.”

“Oh, come on, Fareeha _li_ , I was just having some fun! Surely you can take a jo-“ Angela found herself cut off as she was pushed forward, Fareeha driving them toward the relative security of the mattress and covers.

“I am aware of exactly how much fun you had,” retorted Fareeha. She pushed Angela forward, then flowed up the bed in a smooth, stalking pursuit over her. “And the bill has just come due.”

Fareeha’s free hand pressed down between Angela’s shoulder blades, forcing her against the mattress face-first, but she used the angle to keep her hips raised.

“Hang on for your life.” Her lips were against Angela’s ear. If the words were any more scorching, there would have been steam burns left behind. “You are about to get fucked over. And if you’re lucky? You’ll get fucked, too.” Angela sucked in a breath, clenching her bound hands tightly. The tension that had been building had burst, flowing through her without restraint and kick starting the rising tide of wetness leaking from her.

“Oh? And what feat must I perform to earn that honor?” Angela could barely contain her giggle, even biting her lip as she did as soon as the words had left her. She was quite cognizant of her talking back’s potential consequences, but it was much too fun to poke the mantle of dominance Fareeha had assumed.

“Right. Your sass was anticipated, and I happen to have something to deal with it.” As Angela tried to turn and give a skeptical look back, she was surprised to find Fareeha’s hand pushing into her face, or rather, she quickly found, the object in her hand. She had opened her mouth to speak again, and instead found the hard plastic of a ball gag shoved between her lips and teeth, settled into place with a deftness she found unsettling. Fareeha shifted, tightened its strap in place, and fastened it carefully.

“As I was saying, I came prepared. I am fully aware that if I didn’t shut you up, you’d be back-talking me the entire time.” Fareeha allowed herself just a moment of lightness in her voice, close to Angela’s ear again. “And honestly, I would love it any other time, just as much as you, but right now I can’t have it.” She loved playing their wits against each other and the fun was some of the purest she had had in recent years.

“Now, Angela Ziegler… Your ass is mine.” There was a resounding smack as Fareeha’s open palm came down firmly against Angela’s shapely rear, instantly leaving a white, then quickly reddening hand-print. The gasp in response was almost as sweet a sound as the impact had been, and Fareeha could not help but suck in a breath and her bottom lip, grin breaking across her face.

Another followed. The same spot.

Then the other cheek.

Each earned a unique sound from the Swiss doctor, from surprise, to pain, to a reluctant enjoyment. They randomly came through the gag with each additional impact, until Angela thought that it might actually reach a point where the pain would make her have to ask, in whatever way she could, for it to stop.

But Fareeha was too mindful to miss that point approaching, and indeed, her own hand was beginning to sting, causing her to simply wait, rubbing it gently for a few moments. She could hear Angela’s breath through the small holes in the gag, and giving a glance down, could see the wet spot on the bed where drool had spilled forth, unrestrained. She could also see how Angela’s pussy had grown even more slick.

It was time to move on.

Fareeha had envisioned multiple possibilities for what would follow, but was not sure which would win out when it came down to the choice in the moment. As it happened, she had little trouble deciding.

Her slightly trembling fingers, nervous anticipation forcing her to quickly tighten them into a fist and then unclench it, reached out to Angela’s slit and firmly pushed in. Fareeha had engaged in topping Angela before, but the intensity of the moment they were in, the scene a level of control she had not tried before, had made her a bit nervous. Perhaps there was no rationality to it, but she never wanted to push too far on her love.

Three fingers thusly buried in Angela’s wetness, an effort Fareeha found far easier than she expected, she curled and rubbed, provoking a muffled moan. The joy of her partner’s touch massaging inside her was rarely unwanted, but knowing she was at that tall, wonderfully-built Egyptian’s mercy made the tingling threaten to scramble Angela’s mind all together.

In only a few moments, Fareeha’s thumb joining and circling the sensitive bundle of nerves to only make it worse, the doctor found herself wantonly rocking her hips back against the invasion. Closer, ever closer, she edged, rocking with abandon. It was within reach, she only needed a bit more to take it and feel the sweet relief of coming crash down upon her.

Fareeha’s fingers vanished.

Oh, Angela felt them being pulled free, in some part of her mind. That rational, informing segment of her brain found its messages ignored. Her fingers stretched and grasped nothingness as she let out a frustrated, wordless howl, wanting nothing more than to simply find something of her lover to push back on and rub against to get that last short distance.

“You seem distressed,” Fareeha said, her voice displaying a faint quiver from the need roiling in her chest and belly. It went unnoticed, Angela’s attention focused solely on the frenzy she had fallen into. Her hand retrieved the rope ends, and she pulled, drawing her fair-skinned lover up to her knees.

“Do you want to come?” Her voice was still threatened with a vein of unsteadiness as she pushed up against Angela’s back. Fareeha felt grasping hands try to clutch at her breasts, but she could only barely get any grip on them, her bindings keeping Angela from twisting her wrists enough.

All Angela could do was let loose another moaning response.

“That’s very interesting, Doctor, but it hardly answers my question.”

Angela’s next moan quivered with anger swirling against her desperation.

“It would certainly be terrible to be left like that for an entire night. Or perhaps, an entire day.”

Angela’s shoulders sagged, and she slumped in her bindings, only to feel Fareeha’s fingers sliding along her mound, something firm held between them.

“I’m not as cruel, fortunately. I can’t let you get off easily, though.” A fragment of a giggle escaped her before she could stifle it.

Angela groaned, more indicative of sheer disbelief than anything else – she was going to need to force Fareeha to tell her how long she had been sitting on that particular pun later – but she still could not help from grinding against her fingers and the tantalizing promise of pleasure they offered.

Instead, the smooth egg-shaped object was slipped into Angela. A thrust of fingers saw it settle in place, and then she felt herself pulled backward. For a split-second, she panicked, until she hit softness and realized there was a pillow set to accommodate her head and neck, since her hands were so awkwardly placed. She looked up to find Fareeha’s nearly six-foot body looming above her, black leather, fishnets, and muscle all focused on her.

“I am going to ungag you, Angela. You are not going to say a word, because if you do, I will leave that vibrator in you, with you tied up, in this room, for the rest of the day.” Fareeha’s paused a moment, her deep ochre eyes searching Angela’s blue, narrowed in demand. “You are going to have help, though.”

Angela’s eyes went wide as Fareeha lifted one booted foot, and hitched her panties down, sliding them free. Fareeha’s mound, glistening and lusciously fragrant, came into view, even as the wet garment landed beside the doctor’s head.

“Your mouth is going to be busy.”

Lowering herself into a crouch above Angela, she reached down and slid her finger between her cheek and the leather of the gag. The small slack she had left in the fastening let her get it down over her chin, followed by a trail of saliva that clung to the gag, while more spilled from the breath holes in it.

As far as Angela was concerned, with the way her pussy throbbed and ached for Fareeha to even touch it again, there was no chance that she was going to give her an excuse to not let her come soon. She sucked in a breath, relishing the chance to move her mouth unrestricted for a moment. The break was short.

Tongue met wet folds, slipping between them and up around Fareeha’s clit, the sensitive nub stiffened and easily flicked. Angela drank in the taste of her lover, making up for the lost time from the mission and incident last night. It was no longer about playing a game or amusement. Her lust pushed her to suck on her, swirling her tongue, to shift it and slip it just past her entrance, to slip perilously down near her rear. Each touch, each slick contact, sent electric pleasure into Fareeha, her thighs struggling more every moment.

Fareeha found herself letting her head hang back, groaning out appreciatively as she ground at Angela’s mouth, relishing the slick mess they had created. She shifted as the sound died, letting her head fall forward instead, and squeezed her eyes shut. In her hand, she flicked the remote switch on the egg vibrator, letting it come roaring to life.

The thrumming sensation filled Angela and her breath caught against Fareeha’s pussy. In turn, she earned a gasp as Fareeha rocked her hips against her. Hands sought her breasts and begin massaging them. Her nipples were locked between fingers, pinched and twisted, and the circle was complete, as she moaned at the sweet touch of pain mixed with the pleasure.

The way Fareeha swayed atop her, shifting her hips from side to side, and the quivering in her thighs, told Angela that her goal was near. She wanted nothing more, genuinely, than to hear her lover come in that moment.

Fareeha leaned down, hands leaving the breasts behind and instead they sought out her slit as well, returning the sweet touch that could bring Angela off finally.

Those next few moments were loud. There was even a questioning knock at the door, but the muffling effect of solid metal construction kept the truth from escaping – the pair did not even notice.

The end began as Fareeha lifted one of Angela’s legs, hugging it against herself so that her fingers could slide home again and her thumb could remain focused on her eager clit. For Angela, it made her shift to pressing her tongue against Fareeha’s nub after a deep breath.

Fareeha felt Angela’s back arching up beneath her, her jaw nearly spasming.

Angela’s world was nothing but the quivering thighs beside her head, the taste and aroma of Fareeha in all her senses, and fingers pumping into her with a firm massage against her clit.

Angela broke, spasms washing through her as the orgasm hit. It was fortunate that she was muted as she was by Fareeha, but there was no such restriction on her.

Fareeha felt the uncontrolled trembling of Angela coming beneath her. That idea, that reality, and the excruciatingly perfect warmth of her mouth pushed her over the edge along with her. The resulting moan was low, uneven, and unmistakable – She could not have said a word if she had wished to.

Angela indeed felt as though she were holding on for dear life as Fareeha shuddered and rode out her orgasm. All too acutely, she felt as the fingers inside her curled tightly, pushing within her in against the bundle of nerves inside of her.

Instead of winding down, Angela found her hands balled into fists as she found her pussy spasming again and intensifying her orgasm, renewing it and refusing to let it fade away yet.

Silence fell on the room, broken only by the panting both of them were doing as their bodies tried desperately to take them back to normal states. Fareeha gently lifted her hips a bit to make sure Angela could breathe freely while she was still restrained. Her gasps to restore normal air calmed quickly, and she let out a long, low sigh.

The Egyptian, still in her black outfit aside from the panties, lay beside her, running her hands along Angela’s thighs. The soothing motion was slow, gentle, everything the last hour had not been. It brought peace to hyper sensitive nerves, along with a slow awareness of the sweat, saliva, and juices that had soaked the bed.

Wearily, Fareeha rolled to the side and sat up. She twisted and reached to carefully pull Angela up by the front of the rope hardness. They exchanged tired smiles, and then Fareeha scooted down a bit to get at the ropes.

After a few moments of work tugging and pulling ropes, they managed to pull them free and leave Angela’s body unencumbered of their prison. Angela reached out to take Fareeha’s hands, her own shaking with the legacy of the roughness of their play. Still, she could not begin to dissipate her smile, even had she wanted to.

For a few more moments, they decided against words, and instead leaned toward each other, letting their foreheads touch and stick together ever so slightly with perspiration. A soft touch of Angela’s cheek came, and it was followed with a lingering, simple kiss.

And then, Angela let out an exhausted giggle, shaking her head as she looked at one of her forearms. Fareeha gave a soft, dismissive snort and took it, beginning to massage it. Much like her chest, it bore the imprints of where the rope had dug in for so long against the flesh of her upper body and forearms.

With a tired groan, Angela let herself fall back to the bed, spreading out her arms and pressing them into the sheets to stretch. After a few indistinct pops from joints that had been under duress, she pulled Fareeha down to lay side-by-side on the bed.

Angela held up her arm and lazily inspected the red marks there for a moment.

“I think I still owe you a bit more. I was planning to make sure you felt thoroughly fucked, after all,” Fareeha said, looking as well at the marks.

Angela gave a soft, affirmative hum in response.

“Did you really call me out of work for the rest of the day?”

 “And tomorrow.”

 “What in the world do you have planned?”

 “I always thought piercings would look good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Budgie and Rey. Hope you both enjoy, along with everyone else!
> 
> Maybe there should be a chapter 3? Or it could be a separate ficlet. 
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or at our tumblrs:  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
